Corazón agonizante
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Muchos dirían que podía haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, y puede ser que tuviesen razón, pero yo nunca había sido así.


Este fic forma parte de una actividad del topic mimato. Se repartieron las canciones que cada uno de los participantes propuso.

Está basado en Yamato y la canción es la siguiente: Walk Away - Franz Ferdinand

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con los personajes.

* * *

Corazón agonizante

Muchos dirían que podía haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, y puede ser que tuviesen razón, pero yo nunca había sido así.

Yo había sido realmente feliz por primera vez en mi existencia cuando Mimi entró en mi vida. Regresó de Estados Unidos dispuesta a quedarse y hacerse notar, y no tardó en conquistar mi corazón. Fue inevitable. Yo casi pude decir que me enamoré al verla llegar aquella noche repartiendo extrañas golosinas americanas, tan risueña e inocente como la habíamos dejado la última vez, pero más alta y madura. No quise admitirlo, claro, porque parecía absurdo, pero con el tiempo fue imposible negarlo. Quizá fue que un día Sora y Koushiro me preguntasen por ella porque se había dado cuenta de cómo la miraba, o que hasta el despistado Taichi se percató de que no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, cuando tuve que aceptar que estaba enamorado por completo de Mimi Tachikawa.

En realidad yo sabía que no le era indiferente tampoco, pero me confundía cuando coqueteaba con Koushiro y éste se ponía rojo. A veces pensaba que realmente acabarían saliendo, al estilo de las películas americanas que a ella le gustaba, Nerd y chica guapa animadora. Así que no estoy seguro de si me sorprendió o me esperaba el día que me empezó a coquetear descaradamente.

De ahí no tardamos en empezar a salir; una descarada Mimi diciendo que le debería pedir una cita, una noche increíble que terminó con un beso apasionado en la puerta de su casa que nos dejó a ambos con ganas de más, más citas, más besos, una segunda noche que terminamos enredados en su cama, más citas y un mes después, incluso si nunca habíamos puesto nombre a lo nuestro, todos sabían que estábamos saliendo.

Fuimos felices, mucho. Ella conseguía sacar de mí todo lo bueno que había tenido miedo de enseñar, y todos notaron todo lo que había cambiado, siendo más abierto con todo el mundo. Me lo dijeron directamente, haciendo hincapié en lo mucho que sonreía desde que estaba con ella y lo idiota que parecía cuando me quedaba mirándola. Pero no podía evitarlo; simplemente estaba enamorado.

Por eso dolió más lo que tuve que hacer. Tenía que haber tenido algún tipo de plan por si algo así ocurría, pero realmente yo había pedido ser partícipe en ese viaje al espacio casi por inercia, sin esperar que me lo concediesen. Así que cuando recibí la carta casi sentí que me mareaba; me estaban brindando la oportunidad de mi vida, la opción de viajar al espacio y dar un salto enorme en mi carrera.

Y ahí llegó mi encrucijada. El viaje suponía meses fuera de casa, muchísimos días sin ver a mi familia, a mis amigos, a Mimi. Y solamente pensarlo me destrozaba.

En ese momento estaba en el momento cumbre de mi relación con la castaña. Llevábamos juntos 5 años y nos habíamos comprometido hacía 4 meses. Ella estaba radiante, preparando la boda y disfrutando de sus momentos con Miyako, Sora y Hikari, que eran las que la ayudaban, y yo era feliz solamente con mirarla. Cada noche cotorreaba sobre los detalles que iba adelantando y de lo bien que le iba en su programa de cocina, y yo la escuchaba, viendo sus ojitos brillar, besándola después hasta que ella misma me pedía hacerle el amor.

No podíamos estar mejor, y eso me destrozaba. Ahí es donde la gente entraría; "podéis sobrevivir a la distancia porque sois perfectos el uno para el otro", "Mimi lo soportaría por ti porque te ama", "unos meses pasan antes de que te des cuenta"… y decenas de frases del estilo fueron las que mi padre y mi hermano me dijeron, y seguramente si les hubiese contado al resto sobre mi viaje me hubiesen dicho lo mismo. Pero lo mantuve en secreto esa infernal semana en la que tuve que decidir.

Estuve a punto de rechazar la oferta, de verdad, pero Takeru me convenció de aceptarla. En realidad tenía razón; si hubiese dicho que no, hubiera sido por Mimi, y aunque la vida seguiría normal, en algún momento de nuestro futuro yo me hubiese arrepentido y era posible que la culpase a ella, incluso si no tuvo opción de saberlo.

De lo que no fue capaz fue de convencerme de no dar el paso más doloroso que había dado en mi vida. Sabía que si se lo hubiera contado a Mimi, ella misma hubiese sido la que me animase a aceptar la oferta, a dar ese paso en mi carrera y a lograr uno de mis sueños. Sabía que ella me esperaría en la tierra mientras yo estuviese perdido en el espacio. Sabía que me sería fiel. Pero también sabía que lo pasaría fatal. Y lo último que yo quería era hacerla sufrir. Así que tomé una decisión drástica; cortar con ella.

No le dije la verdadera razón, claramente, porque ella no lo hubiese aceptado, y tuve que convencer a Takeru de que no contase nada a nadie. La noche en cuestión, la recordaría siempre como una de las peores de mi vida. Cuando llegué al apartamento que compartíamos, más tarde de lo costumbre por haber estado bebiendo un par de cervezas para coger valor, me recibió con un abrazo que me costó no responder, y cuando me preguntó por ello le dije que teníamos que hablar.

Lloró durante toda la conversación, y mi corazón se fue rompiendo a medida que las lágrimas empapaban su carita. Pero fui frío y fuerte, aunque por dentro me estuviese muriendo. Me preguntó varias veces por qué quería cortar, y muchas otras si había hecho algo mal, pero simplemente mantuve mi historia; había dejado de sentir amor por ella y aunque le tenía cariño no quería forzar las cosas y mantener una relación que no iba a ningún lado.

Me fui dejándola desolada, pero sabía que si me quedaba terminaría acunándola en mis brazos y pidiéndole perdón por la tontería que había hecho al cortar con ella. Pasé la noche en casa de mi padre dado que Takeru vivía con Hikari y no veía que eso fuese la mejor idea.

La siguiente vez que la vi fue dos semanas más tarde, un día que pasé por el apartamento para recoger mis cosas. Ella no debía de estar a esas horas allí, y al principio así fue, pero a la media hora allí escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

Estaba tan preciosa como siempre, si bien notaba que había adelgazado un poco. Me estremecí al pensar que hubiese sido por mi culpa pero me repetí mentalmente que lo había hecho todo por ella; con el tiempo se olvidaría e mí y conocería a otro hombre que pudiese darle lo que necesitaba, estando siempre a su lado, justo como mi profesión no iba a permitirme. Mi corazón se estrujó ante la mera idea de Mimi en brazos de otro, pero me frené, sintiéndome egoísta.

—Solamente he venido a por mis cosas —expliqué escuetamente cuando se paró a un par de metros de mi, mirándome sin poder creerse que estuviese allí—. No sabía que estarías aquí.

—Me he dejado unos papeles del trabajo —susurró casi sin atreverse a mirarme—. Yo… ya me voy. Te dejaré sólo para que puedas estar tranquilo recogiendo.

No dijo nada más, simplemente recogió una carpeta y se dio la vuelta. No pude decir nada, con miedo a soltar una chorrada, y observé su melena castaña, tan sedosa como siempre, mecerse de un lado a otro, cayendo en ondas por su espalda, hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. El portazo me hizo reaccionar, y caí en el sofá con las piernas temblando. Me llevé las manos a la cara y sentí mis mejillas húmedas. Todo lo que había aguantado en mi interior esos días salió, y lloré como un niño pequeño.

Dije a todo el mundo que me iba a vivir a otro país; solamente mis padres y Takeru sabían la verdad y juraron no revelarle nada a nadie porque no quería complicar las cosas. Despedirme de Taichi y los chicos también fue duro, pero después de la última vez que había visto a Mimi, nada podía hacerme tanto daño. Ella no vino a la fiesta de despedida, y yo lo agradecí. No lloré como sí hicieron alguno de mis amigos, pero mis lágrimas se habían secado con la castaña de mis sueños. Cuando todo terminó, sabía que no volvería a verlos nunca porque no pensaba regresar; eso dañaría a Mimi.

Y en ese momento ahí estaba, subido a un ascensor, con dos compañeros que acababa de conocer hacía una semana, recordando todos los momentos buenos pasados. El traje de astronauta me pesaba como si llevase toneladas encima y sentía que estaba a punto de ahogarme; pero ese era mi sueño, y no quería dejarlo escapar.

Cuando entré en el cohete espacial que sería mi transporte al infinito, sentí que estaba entrando en una cárcel y al mismo tiempo en una dimensión que me habría un futuro perfecto en mi trabajo. Todos los preparativos los hice de forma automática y la cuenta atrás prácticamente no la escuché. Solamente fui consciente de que despegaba por el enorme movimiento al volar hacia el espacio.

No pude evitar mirar por la pequeña y redonda ventanilla y ver cómo la Tierra iba alejándose poco a poco, o mejor dicho, yo lo hacía. Toda mi vida pasó por delante de mis ojos, como si estuviese a punto de morir. Y de alguna manera así era, al menos una parte de mí. Mi corazón llevaba agonizando desde el día que había terminado con Mimi, y en ese momento sentía que daba los últimos coletazos de vida.

—Adiós, Mimi —murmuré para mí mismo, ignorando todo a mí alrededor—. No era nuestro momento. Quizá en otra vida podamos estar juntos.

El espacio de abrió ante mí.

La oscuridad fue tragándonos a medida que nos alejábamos más y más.

Y mi corazón dejó de latir.

* * *

Y hasta aquí mi segunda aportación a la actividad. ¡Quedando dos días! He ido retrasada por diversas cositas pero al final he podido cumplir.

Ya sé, Yamato me ha salido muy Drama queen, pero quería enfatizar sus pensamientos pesimistas, y su radicalidad en "no puedo ver que Mimi sufra por mi". En su mente, Mimi le olvidaría con el tiempo y sería feliz, y él iba a estar mucho tiempo fuera a partir de aquí.

Espero que os guste.

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
